redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Clint (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
Summary Clint is a Time Ranger from Universe 11 involved in a cross reality investigation into the time disturbances and Universal erasures by Antony. As a "Time Ranger", his roles are comparable to the Time Patrollers of Universe 7, though these Universe 11 counterparts appear to have far greater responsibility, being allowed to involve themselves in the affairs of Universes beyond their own. He is humanoid, with a mullet and goatee, and red eyes. Like all Time Rangers, he wears a Red and Black uniform, similar to that of their sibling unit - the Pride Troopers - also of Universe 11. Clint captained the Universe 11 team during The All-Time Tournament, defeating Hit, and Tommy Wiseau, before forfeiting during his semi-final match against Mr. Goa. Personality "By the Authority of the Kai of Time, under the terms of the Inter-Reality-Time-Space-Concordant of 2575.4, you're under arrest..." Clint's accent and demeanor is reminiscent to that of the typical "old west" cowboy of Universe 7's Earth. Aside from the mandatory flare demanded of all Time Ranger operatives (arriving at the Universe 9 crime scene in an over-the-top pose, and generally wearing bright red spandex) he is strictly by-the-books, fiercely obedient to his Kai of Time, and threatening Iced with arrest for acting outside Universe 7's jurisdiction and impeding his own investigation. Due to his sense of superiority of the Rangers ''(and Universe 11 as a whole) over any member of the Universe 7 ''Time Patrol, he refuses to co-operate with Iced, telling him to "leave it to the professionals" and dismissing all evidence and information he had regarding Antony, who Iced believed responsible for the destruction of Universe 9. When Clint met Iced again, during The All-Time Tournament, he continued to disparagingly referred to him as just Universe 7 (like he did during their first meeting) and taunted him and the others of the Time Patrol. His relationship with the Rangers of his team is one of equal comradery and authority. Under his leadership the organisation was efficient and well trained, but demanding of it's members. Master-Trainers (such as Silfang) were appointed to bring new recruits up to expectations, while the Ranger Elite, composed of Murasaki, Grobabo and himself, led priority missions. His relationship with Azrai, meanwhile, was different. Having witnessed Azrai's full destructive potential as a young recruit himself, Clint was well aware of the danger this being posed. Despite knowing the vast difference in their powers, the centuries of perceived domestication of Azrai had given Clint a degree of a superiority complex over him, treating his power with respect, but otherwise refusing to respect the freedom or desires of the individual himself. Clint's unshakable confidence was only broken when he faced off against Mr. Goa. Having become to dependent on his precognition ability to win most battles, the timeless nature of his opponent rendered this useless and the Time Ranger unexpectedly vulnerable for the first time in years. Sensing the danger before him, all other feelings of pride or obedience to the Kai of Time were overridden, and he forfeited the battle, sitting out the remainder of the tournament in shame. After this humbling defeat his attitude towards the other teams, Universe 7 especially, shifted. When Azrai threatened the destruction of several realities via the meltdown of his core, Clint stepped in to prevent Tristina and Max from interfering, stating that this was still part of the contest, and that it was up to Iced - as Azrai's opponent - to stop him. While ostensibly laying down the rules of the tournament in his typical authoritarian manner, he also personally believed that Iced had a chance to win; quietly saying to himself that "this is one fight, and one opponent, Azrai's seen coming for a while... and I reckon Universe 7 just might have this one". Strength and Abilities While the limits of his physical strength are not known, he is a definite mid-tier in power within the Universe 11 team, lacking the brute strength of Azrai - the clear "tank" of the team. By being able to damage and defeat a fighter like Hit, he is demonstrably capable. However what truly elevates him to a Multiversal Class fighter, is the "short-range precognition" granted to him by Mirai, the Kai of Time of Universe 11. Having already proven himself martially competent during his years of service, and having become an effective tactician and strategic thinker - often thinking several steps ahead of his enemies - he was a worthy candidate to receive this "gift". Effectively a sixth-sense, it allows him to "see" into the future, if only by a few seconds. It was with this power that he was able to completely counter even Hit's time-skip, which allowed him to pause time for a fraction of a second and attack. Both Tony and Max at points expressed concern over a face-off against Clint due to this massive advantage on his part. However, they would not get a chance to fight him in the end, when this very ability failed him due to being unable to see into the future of the "timeless" Mr. Goa. Of course being later revealed to be Goma, this entity is (was/will be) a constant in reality, having no meaningful beginning or end, past or future. By simply existing "only in the current moment" (though truthfully existing in every moment, at all times, everywhere) he nullified the precognition, forcing Clint to surrender.Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 11 Inhabitants